1. Technical Field
The invention is directed to a connecting device to couple an explosive charge, triggerable by electric current, to a current source and, more particularly, to such a connecting device used to prevent accidental triggering of the explosive charge for an airbag of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To trigger an airbag in a motor vehicle, an explosive charge is used to provide rapid deployment of an airbag in a motor vehicle. For repair and maintenance purposes, it may be required to separate the connection between the explosive charge and a current source used to trigger the explosive charge. To do this, a counter plug is detached from a plug which is attached to an electrical line to the explosive charge. By having the plug disconnected, it is possible that the explosive charge may be triggered accidently by random electrical charges in the environment such as static electricity.